The Starry Sky
by kawaii Rikku-chan
Summary: A fox demon came from a portal to Makai to Ninginkai trying to find her brother (Kurama). But when she does all hell breaks lose in Makai so it's up to the Reikai tantei to stop it. couples: kurama x botan and (oc)xkuronue.My first ficcy R&R please!
1. Meeting

The reason  
By: Kawaii Rikku-chan Chapter I: Meeting  
  
Summary: A Kistsune Youkai fell from a portal to Makai to Ninginkai trying to find her brother. But when she finds him all hell will break lose and it's up to the Reikai Tantei to stop it. Couples: KuramaxBotan and ocxKuronue R&R onegai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho yup, let's face it if I did Kaname would be real and all my couples would be real too but (*sighs*) sadly I don't T__T.  
  
' ' thoughts  
  
""talking  
  
~ ~ a flashback or place  
  
Kaname's bio is in my bio if your wondering.  
  
I named the story the 'The reason' is because Hoopastank's song is part of this fic ^__^ enjoy.  
  
Okay then on with the story!!!  
  
~Outside a palace in Makai~  
  
An explosion accrued A silver blur, a fox demon was running. Many guards came all at once trying to catch the demon because she stole a very priceless item from them the tamashii sphere. The tamashii sphere can bring back any soul from the dead (I mean you can even resurrect Yakumo if you wanted too O__o). The fox demon's name was Kaname. She was running very fast for a Kitsune (she's in her hanyou form).A sly grin came up on her face as she said, "I finally stole the sphere, I finally stole the sphere ^__^!"as she looked at the sphere in her hands "All the demons who tried to get this sphere died but I survived! Now to give to him and get my reward. Heh heh ^__^." Taking her glaze off the sphere.  
  
Five minutes later a guard catches up to her, it looked like a leopard demon. 'Woah! These guards are very protected of there treasures, but not for long!' Kaname places the sphere in one of her side pockets, and takes out her daggers "Now time for some real action!" she said running up to the demon. The leopard looked at her and said,"What the hell?! Why would such a pretty kitsune youkai steal one of Makai's greatest treasures?!" as he pulled his katana out and tried to swing at her but he missed because of her speed. Kaname went behind him and thrusts her daggers in his back and says,"Because I'm a thief, isn't a thief's job to stealing things?" as she thrusts her daggers out of him and let him fall on the ground covered in his own blood "By the way thanks for saying I was pretty." she smiled then runs off.  
  
It seems like she's been running for hours and she still wasn't tired. Kaname looks behind her and spots four big demons chasing her. "Looks like I have company (*smirks*). I guess I have to borrow their time." she jumps up in the speed of light and goes on top of the highest tree. A lizard, ox, snake, and panther demon all look in different directions. The ox demon spoke first "Where in all hells did she go?!" then they look up and saw that she tree then she jumps off and it kinda looks like she was in the middle of the moon. She spins her daggers really fast then says "BORROWED TIME!!!" loudly and puts the blades of her dagger together forming an X then a big ray of energy came from her daggers and then time suddenly ... stopped. 'That should give me a head start 'Kaname thought as she landed on her feet with her beautiful silver mane trailing behind her. As she ran off again.  
  
She found a cave to rest in, there was a lake and a lot of roses ^__^. Kaname started to wonder around the place 'This place reminds me so much of my brother' a tear in one of the roses and it started to bloom 'I know your in Ninginkai, but I want you here ... I miss you so much onii-kun' then a rain full of tears fell on her face. She washed her face in the lake to calm her and her tears, then she washed all the blood off her daggers. After she washed her daggers she looked back at the rose that she cried on and saw a portal over it. "I wonder where it leads to?" she walks closer to it then suddenly remembers "But, I have to give the sphere to him ,and I really want to go in the portal. I probably think that he's gonna forgive me ^__^ anyways." So she goes in the portal.  
  
Cliffy Hanger? Nah. Just like you all I hate cliff hangers. If you don't know Japanese then here it is translated in English  
  
Onegai=please  
  
Tamashii = soul  
  
Kitsune Youkai = Fox Demon  
  
Makai = Demon world  
  
Ningenkai = Human world  
  
Onii-kun = brother  
  
Back to the story  
  
~ Ningenkai~  
  
A Kistsune was asleep on one of the sakura trees. 'Where am I ' Kaname said waking up 'And why am I in my kitsune form?' looking at her paws then, she jumps down from the tree and looks at her surroundings she spot a little boy with his mother. 'Ningens ... Oh I'm in Ningenkai that means I can find my brother' Kaname thought. The little boy saw Kaname and said "Mommy look it's a doggie ^o^!" pointing at Kaname. His mom look where son was pointing "Yes I can see the Doggie ,Koji .It's a rather beautiful dog and the eyes are gold it must be rare." the mother said. Kaname sicks her tongue out (Remember she's in the kitsune form ^__^')and has a happy face ^__^. The little boy went up to pet Kaname's head as she wagged her tail. After a few minutes the mother call her son and holds his hand they started walking then turned around and Both if them where waving good bye at Kaname 'Such nice people I guess I have ta get goin' to' She was about to get out of the park but then she felt a very large amount of sprit energy coming from behind. She turns around and sees a boy with black hair who was wearing a green school uniform and the other had orange hair and a blue uniform. She felt it coming from both if them so she just stopped and just laid down near the exit of the park.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara were entering a park and started to argue.  
  
"I'm telling you gunners are better than warriors." Yusuke said closing his eyes and crossing his arms against his chest. "No, warriors can beat any dumb-ass gunners!!!" Kawabara said."Who are you calling a dumb-ass Kawabara . ?!" Yusuke said opening his eyes and unfolding his arms, "You, Urameshi!!!". " Oh yeah! "Yusuke said pushing his head against Kuwabaras " Yeah!!!" pushing his head harder. They were about to get in a fist-fight until ...  
  
"Woof" Kaname barked loudly as she wagged her tail and sticks tongue out. They stopped arguing and stared at the fox in front of them. Yusuke was the first to speak "Aw, what a kawaii inu ^__^."petting her head 'inu? Do I really look like a inu -___-? Kaname thought." Oh." Yusuke pulls a medal collar and puts it on Kaname's neck above her fur necklace "There you go" Yusuke said as he petted Kaname's head she licked him. Kuwabara started to get jealous and said, "Hey, what about me ;__;, and Urameshi why did you have a collar in your pocket? "I thought it was useful. And 'cuz you didn't give her anything." Yusuke said sounding smart (Now that's a first ^__^)." I think it's a boy." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Boy!"  
  
GIRL!!!"  
  
"BOY!!! "  
  
(anime sweat drop)'here we go again ^__^' Kaname thought. Then she saw a demon on a tree her sensitive ears could hear it laughing so she did a low growl .Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting and said "What's wrong?" looking at Kaname was looking at "Demon!!! Koenma didn't tell us anything about a demon!!!" 'Koenma...' Kaname thought 'So, they work for Koenma no wonder, they have a lot of spritural power for humans' "Now it's show time ^__^!!!"Kaname said out loud. "You ... you can talk?!?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said in a usion and watching Kaname transform into her hanyou form. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara stared because of the little clothing she had on and that she was a demon. "Ah-ha I told you she was a girl" Yusuke said grinning. "Urusai Urameshi! " Kawabara said getting pissed off by the second." Um... maybe you to should stop fighting and start fighting this demon." Kaname said who was the only one fighting the demon with her daggers.Then a black blur came out of nowhere and was fighting the demon, yup the one the only Hiei Jaganshi. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Hiei said to Kaname "Talk later, fight now!!!" she said as she as she stab the demon with both the daggers in the heart, and Hiei sliced the head with his katana and of course the demon was as good as dead.  
  
"So answer my question onna."Hiei said coldly."Okay,okay I came out of a portal and some how ended up here.Oh, sorry I didn't introduce my self, my name is Kaname please to meet c'ha!" Yusuke step up and said, "I'm Urameshi, Yusuke and my friend is Kuwabara, Kuzuma but call him Kuwabara. By the way how do you know Hiei?" "He and my brother were friends and they still are now ^__^" Kaname said with a smile "You mean your Kura-""Yes, Yusuke Kaname is Kurama's sister" Hiei said cutting him off. "NANI!!!!!!!!!!" Yu-kun and Kuwa-kun yelled  
  
~on the streets of Tokyo~  
  
Kurama was walking down the street wearing his Chinese outfit (like the one in the movie ^__^). Still aware that he is being followed by his 'fan club'. 'why can't I just have a normal life?' Kurama wonder. 'Because you have me,a fox demon inside of you, Suichi.' Youko added. 'I'm well aware of that Youko,' Kurama said as he took a right down the corner spotting a familiar blue-haired deity walking down the street.  
  
"Good morning, Botan." Kurama said waving. Botan looked up and saw Kurama "Oh! Hi Kura- I mean Suichi ^__^!" Botan said ' I really gotta start learning how to say his name in public' she thought as she waved back. Kurama noticing she wasn't wearing usual kimono she was wearing a white tank top,a baby blue skirt, and white sandals. 'She looked different well she looked beautiful, well she always looked beautiful to him but this... she looked liked pretty much like a goddess.' Kurama had a crush on Botan for well over two years." So I'm guessing that Koenma gave you a day off, correct?" Kurama said smiling. 'Kami-sama he looks handsome with that smile on his face. I just wished that he feels the same way about me (he dose Botan ^__^) I do love him after all ... Oh the question' Botan thought "Hai he did give me a day off 4 weeks to be exact." She said." That really great Botan now you get to spend some time with us." Kurama said as they were walking down the street together. 'I rather spend my time with you ' she thought. "Yeah, that would be great Kurama, that would be really nice to spend some time with you and the others for a change." She said blushing.As they continue walking.  
  
End of Chapter I  
  
I hope you really liked my fic this is my first one anyways. More Kurama and Botan Fluff next chapter ^__^ any ideas? If you do put them in the review 'kay well ja ne!!!  
  
Sakura = cheery blossom  
  
Kitsune= fox  
  
Ningens=humans  
  
Kawaii=cute  
  
Inu=dog  
  
Hanyou=half demon  
  
Urusai= shut up  
  
Onna=woman  
  
Nani=what  
  
Kami =God  
  
Sama= some you highly respect  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Ja ne =later 


	2. I finally found you

The reason  
By: kawaii Rikku-chan Chapter II: I finally found you  
  
Summary: A Kitsune Youkai fell from a portal to Makai to Ninginkai trying to find her brother, but when she does all hell will break lose and It's up to the Reikai Tantei to stop it. Couples: KuramaxBotan ocxKuronue R&R please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
'Thoughts or telepath'  
  
"Talking"  
  
flashback or a place  
  
(author's note)  
  
Alrighty then on with the story

In the park with KanameKaname grin and said "Yup! I am Kurama's sister If you two were wondering " Yusuke was about to say something but a corpse came out of nowhere behind Kaname. "Kaname there's a fighting bones behind you!!!" Yusuke yelled."Don't worry I'll save yyyoooouuuu" Kawabara yelled but got tripped by Hiei He fell down, face first too (owie ). "Hey shorty, what's the big deal!!!!" Kawabara got pissed off now. "Just watch. I think Kaname could fight this corpse even without her weapons." Hiei said calmly.  
  
Kaname turned around and saw a skeleton with armor on "Yusuke, Kawabara leave this one to me." she said and dropped her daggers on the ground and turned around "Sure... what ever you say" 'Man, how good can this girl get ' Yusuke said and thought with an anime sweat drop.  
  
She grabbed the arm of the fighting bones with one hand and decided to crush it's arm "It seems like you have a calcium defiance," she said crushing the whole arm. Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces O.O Hiei just sighed. "Hey Yusuke, Kuwabara ya know your wrong about something." Kaname said backing away so the corpse would follow her. "O.O What." Kaname push the corpse and said "I not a dog!" Then kicked it "I'm a fox!!!" Letting the fighting bones fall back "Actually a Kitsune Youkai to be exact." "...A kitsune youkai" Yusuke said "Just like Kurama" Hiei said "You mean... his Youkai side" Yusuke said "Hn" Hiei said and nodded.  
  
The fighting bones got up and was trying to run away, but Kaname spotted it and said "And I'm not through with you yet ha ha !!!" running after it. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were watching her punching, and kicking the fighting bones and Yusuke and Kuwabara were still amazed of how she was fighting.  
  
"Hn, I guess she earn that title as bone crusher." Hiei spoke Yusuke and Kuwabara were more shocked than ever, about what Hiei said.  
  
One minute later the fighting bones was dead. 'How did a corpse and a demon make it to Ninginkai?' Kananme thought then pick up her daggers and put them in her side pockets. "Hey Hiei, how have you been, long time no see eh?" Kaname said "Horrible, it seems like this big fat oaf won't stop hitting on Yukina!!!" Pointing his katana at Kuwabara's neck. "HEY, WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!!!!!!!!!!!! Kawa yelled so hard Yusuke and Kaname had to cover their ears (Owie .!!! I don't wanna be in that situation) "Why don't you shut the hell up you baka ningin." Hiei said calmly "Make me ya baka koorime."  
  
"Kaname we have to think of something before they cause a seen here!!!" Yusuke said to Kaname who said "Okay!!! Hey Hiei you mean Yukina's here to?" Hiei put his katana away and said "She over at Genkai's but I know you want to find Kurama first right?" ""Chikusho!!! I forgot about that."  
  
A white light appeared and Kaname was in her kitsune form (Youko and Kaname have different transformations appearances Youko's is fog and Kaname's is light. Gomen back to the story) "Well let's get going then " "Alright, come on let's go find Kurama !!!" Yusuke said.'I'm gonna find you onii-kun I just know 'somewhere out on the streets of TokyoAs Yusuke, Kaname, Hiei, and Kawabara where walking down the some streets Yusuke decided to break the silences "So... Kaname how do you know Hiei?" Yusuke asked. Kaname looked up at him and said "I'll tell you after we find onii-kun o, 'cuz I don't want any body to act weird since I'm a talking kitsune or inu to some people." "Yeah your right that would be a real pain,"Yusuke replied "Hey Hiei are you sure we're going the right away?" Hiei looked at Yusuke and said," Yes." "Okay time to reunite brother and sister !!!" Yusuke said happily.  
  
'Kaname can you here me' Hiei said telepathically. 'Yeah I can Hiei loud and clear, Hey I never knew you were a telepath too.' Kaname answered back. 'Well I see you are getting stronger.' 'Well yes all thanks to my thief lessons back at Makai !' 'Ah, so you're a thief now reclaiming your bother's title I heard from Reikai.' 'Yeah... before I came here at Niginkai I stole something a .... tamashii sphere.' 'You know the tamashii spheres places are well guarded but you made it through anyways that's good.' 'Yes it was guarded very well but I've stole many other items that had a higher security than that place.' 'So you stolen many things before.' 'Hai I have!' 'You said you had thief lessons who taught you?' 'Otousan of course ! But you know he and Okasan ..... well you know.' 'Died' 'Yeah, ...Hiei can you cut off the link I .... I don't want to talk anymore...' 'Hn' and Hiei cut the link off.  
  
'I hope we find you Kurama' Kaname thought with hope in her eyes.With Kura-kun and Bot-chanAs Kurama and Botan were walking down the streets, Kurama kept stealing glances at Botan (well he is a thief ya know sly lil' kitsune ) without her noticing. As they were walking a group of school girls from Suichi's school were following them.  
  
"Oh no," Kurama said sarcastically. Botan looked at him worried and said "What, is something the matter." Kurama looked at Botan ,who noticed her blush and then looked behind and said "Botan, if you wanna know look behind you ." Botan looked behind her and saw a flock of school girls behind them 30 yards away. Botan smiled and had an anime sweatdrop ' "Okay what do we do?" Botan was nervous as they were getting closer inch by inch. Kurama had a sly grin on his face and said "Botan I got a plan." Letting his kitsune emotions take over. So Kurama told Botan his plan which made Botan blush 20 shades of red. Kurama just flashed a grin at her and said "Got it Botan-chan." Botan looked at Kurama and said "Y- Yes Suichi- kun." Botan was nerves as the mob of schoolgirls came closer and closer.  
  
Shibami Akutobe was the president of the Suichi Minamino fan-club who was at the front of the group (of course that bitchy person has to be in the front .). She was jealous because she saw Suichi with another girl 'Damn what is that damn blue haired girl doing with my man!!!' (He's not your man (sighs) "Hey check it out Suichi's with a girl Shibami that just can't be!" A girl from that club said. "Don't think like that what if it's his cousin or something like that." "Yeah!" the whole group shouted. As they were walking closer.  
  
"Botan are you ready?" Kurama said "Yeah I – I guess so." Botan replied shaking a bit.  
  
"Konnichiwa Minamino-san !!!" Shibami said and so did the whole group. "Konnichiwa minna-san it's nice to see you all on a nice Friday." 'Curse me and my politeness .' Kurama said and thought. Shibami was blushing and said "Well we came to see you Minamino-san is – isn't that right girls" "Right!!!" the fan club answered back "And wha- what are you doing here Minamino-kun." Kurama smirked and said," Well I'm here talking my girlfriend on a date as you all can see ." Botan was looking down at her shoes and blushing. Shibami and the group all looked at Botan as Shibami said "And-what-is –your-girlfriend's-name?" She was raging to find out. "B- Botan, My name is Botan Hanashimi !" she said cheerfully. This one of the things Kurama liked her she isn't afraid to say anything :D. Shibami was flamed at her name 'I will kill this damn girl' She thought (Damn I hate making bad characters .). "Well me and Botan have to go some where now ja!" Kurama said leaving with Botan and looked at all there shocked faces. "Bye ;;!!!" they all said.  
  
"You see how bad was that ." Kurama said as they where turning right "It was okay but PROMISE not to do that again Kurama!!!" said a mad ferry girl. "Okay,okay to make it up can I at lease take you out to dinner." Kurama was shocked about what he said as he waited for Botan's response. 'Maybe I should go out with him .... But I'm just not sure I mean I do like him ..... oh, hell just do it you love him after all' Botan blush of what she thought and said "Sure Kurama I'll go with you !!!" 'Yes' Kurama smiled happily and said" meet me at my house at 7:00 okay?" "Alrighty!!!" as they continue walking to Genkai's (sorry if I didn't put that in the first chappie .)  
  
All of a sudden Kurama felt a very familiar reiki somewhere around the city so he spoke to Youko on this 'Youko do you know this reiki I know it's familiar but I don't know who it is?' Kurama asked Youko '..... it's Kaname our sister' Kurama was shocked again and said 'Are you sure she's here I mean she's suppose to be at Maikai . What is she doing here at Ninginkai then?' 'I don't know but it seems like she meet Hiei,Yusuke and Kuwabara.' Youko replied 'Just follow that reiki' and after that the link went off.  
  
Botan stared at Kurama 'He's acting starage I wonder what's up' Kurama stared to run making Botan run after him 'He is acting strange' 5 min. later he stopped. And looked at Botan 'I'm sorry Botan-chan I just hought something was here. But something was there they tured around and saw Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and a kitsune. "Hey Kurama Botan." Yusuke said happily. The kitsune looked at the red head and thought 'Oni-kun....' Then a blinding light came and Kaname was in her Hanyou form running torwards Kurama yelling "Oni-kun!" and hugging him "I missed you so much onii-kun!" she started to cry. "Kurama returned the hug and said "I missed you too Kaname."Yeah Chapter 2 competed !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A happy reunion !!! Well in case your wondering Kurama is 17, Yusuke is 16, Kaname looks 16 and so on..... Well how did you like this chappie o was it good? Hey before I go I have a question should Kaname live with Kurama or Genkai that question keeps bugging me for the nexted chapter. And I like to thank my reviewer sorry I took so long is just school was complicated and hectic but now I'm free!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank the Lord. Well here's my thanxs:**Yoh Asakura**: Since you are my first reviewer I love you and Thanxks for the review I'm glad you like Kaname she is very happy .Oh and Kuronue is gonna be in the next chapter 'kay.  
  
**Taichinu**: I Thank you since you are my friend in the real world I'm so happy that you review Aww.... Don't cry it's okay well Brother and sister reuinite in this chappie well here ya go !!!  
  
**Disturbedvixen**: I am ...... Wow I dunno because you are like one of the best fanfic writers ever and I can believe you review thanxs but I'm not sure if I could kill Kuwabara last chappie maybe well thanxs !!!!!!!  
  
**Eva**: Here ya go!!!!!!!!!!!**Botan and Kurama Lover:**Well I am so happy you read this ficcy well your not a ditz you just missed this fic that all it happens to me too '. Well thanxs for reviewing my story here's the 2nd chappie !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Lady-Kurama**:Thank you and your welcome :D!!!  
  
**lilxyakusokuxX**: Well lookie I updated I am glad you love KB too !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Burnsidegirl**: Thankies well here's the next chappie!!!!  
  
**kasumi the vampire queen**: Oh, no thank you and you have a good day your self.  
  
Well click the button that says go and you will live Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Facing the Past Present and Future

The Reason

By: kawaii Rikku-chan

Chapter III: Facing the Past Present and Future

Summary: A kitsune youkai fell from a portal from Makai to Niginkai trying to find her brother (Kurama). But when she dose all hell breaks lose and it's up to the Reikai Tentai to stop it. Couples: Kurama x Botan and (oc) and Kuronue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho that is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Sorry I took so long to update !!! I was having too much fun with summer. And I have A LOT of home work this year!!!

'thoughts'

"talking"

flashback or place

(author's note or song lyrics)

Alrightly on with the story !!!!

The streets of Tokyo

Kurama and Kaname were in tears of joy when they found each other. Kurama looked at Kaname and said.

"Kaname what are you doing here your suppose to be in Makai?!"

Kaname just started at him and sighed then said

"I know I'm suppose to be in Makai but I fell from a portal that landed me here Onii-kun."

Kurama just went silent when Kaname told him about what she did previously before she fell in the portal and about the rose that sent her here(ya know stealing the tamashii sphere) .

"I'm just glad your okay Kaname."

"I am too Kurama ....... Botan-chan?"

Kaname went over to Botan and said hello as Botan replied back to her.

"Hello Kana-chan it's been a while hasn't it ?"

"Yes it has Bot-chan !!!"

Kurama,Hiei,Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all surprised and they all said

"Wait, how dose Botan know Kaname."

Botan and Kaname stared at each other and laughed together.

"Well..... long story short you guys," Kaname started off "You see I was seaching for water back in Makai not a few years ago...."

Flashback

Kaname was wondering around in the depths of Makai trying to find some water since she was thirsty.

"Aw... come on there's gotta be some water here!!!" Kaname said turing her head side ways looking and smelling for at lease a drop of water. Two hours later she still couldn't find any so she closed her eyes and flatten her ears for a sign of giving up.

A few minutes later Kaname saw a blue haired ferry girl not to far from her.

'A ferry girl from Reikai? Must be ferrying some dead souls. Maybe I should ask her if she knows any where I could find some water? I mean it never hurts to at lease try .... right? Uh right?'

So Kaname went closer to the blue haired deity and said "Excuse me do you know WHA-!!!" the blue haired ferry girl had her eyes closed and almost hit Kaname with her oar but Kaname caught it with a clawed hand. "Um..... excuse me?" Kaname said.

Botan opened her eyes and said "Oh Kami-sama I'm so sorry gomen gomen . !!!" 'Botan no baka you almost hit Kaname one of the legendary thieves of Makai !!!' Botan was so embarrassed.

Kaname had an anime sweat drop behind her fox ear "Um that's okay ." As she let go of her oar. "I was just wondering if you know any places that has water? I forgot when Otousan showed me 'which a long time ago' heh heh I could be so careless sometimes. I'm the one who should be sorry if I'm wasting your time it's just that I'm so thirsty so is it okay that you may help me?."

Botan looked at Kaname and said," Um.....sure!!! But your not gonna eat me are you?!"

Kaname smiled and said "Don't worry I don't eat ferry girls or humans just edible things so you have nothing to worry about!"

"Okay well hop on I'll give you a ride on my oar!!"

"Alrighty!!!" As Kaname got on the oar and they flew to the nearest lake.When they got there the water was icy crystal clear blue and it was clean too :D.

Kaname cupped her hands together and took a sip of water that was in her hands.

After Kaname was done she went to Botan who was hovering on her oar.

"I would like to thank you ..... um." Kaname was about to ask the deity her name but Botan gave it her," My name is Botan Hanashimi and I'm a ferry girl from Reikai!!! It's a pleasure to meet you Kaname!!!" Kaname was surprised that she knew her name then said "It looks like I'm quite popular in Reikai It's because I'm a thief isn't it !!! She chuckled a bit "And that means you have to turn me in hm..." and looked at Botan seriously. Botan just shook her head and said "Don't worry I won't do that but that has to be our little secret okay." "Alrighty!!!!!"

end of flashback

"And well that how we meet each other. Bot-chan is a really nice person!" Kaname said after explaining the story.

"Yes, that is exactly how we became friends." Botan said cheerfully

"So I see..... Well off to Genkai's!!!" Yusuke was now walking to the to Genkai's shrine. Everyone else had an anime sweat drop and soon began to follow Yusuke.

Genkai's Shrine

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Yukina said rushing out of the shrine greeting everyone and stopped as she saw Kaname. "Kaname-chan is that really ....you?" Yukina asked Kaname.

"Yes Yukina! It's good to see you again!!!" Kaname replyed as the two hugged each other.

"Onii-kun aren't you happy Kaname is here!!!" Yukina said to Hiei (Yukina already knows that Hiei's her brother in this story!!!)

"Hn."

Kuwabara came up to Yukina as she was done hugging Kaname and said," Yukina my love aren't you happy to see me Kazuma Kuwabara!!!" instead of a reply Kuwabara got a death glare from Hiei telling him to 'back off or else'. And Kuwabara just when far away from Yukina.

Yukina just giggled and said "I'm happy to see all of you."

Yusuke just remembered something and said,"So, Kaname how did you know Hiei and Yukina?"

Kaname just stared at him and said "We were all childhood friends."

Yusuke mouth was shaped like an 'o'

A few minutes later.....

Kurama looked at his watch and said, "Looks like we have to go now, come on Kaname."

Kaname looked back at Kurama and said ,"Alright Kurama just give me a minute." Then she ran to Botan and Yukina and said "Just tell Genkai-bassan that I said hi 'kay!!!"

"Will do!!!"

"It looks like we have to go too. Well bye." Yusuke said looking at the sky

"Bye Yukina my love and Botan too!!!" Kuwabara yelled as they were walking out of the shrine. Hiei just sighed and was trying to be calm.

"Bye."

As Yusuke,Hiei, and Kuwabara were walking out of the shrine Kurama went up to Botan and said ,"Remember. Well saiyonara."

Botan smiled and said, "Hai Kura-kun, ja ne."

Yukina bowed and said "Arigotou for coming."

Kaname smiled and said,"Ja!" and followed Kurama out to the stairs of the shrine.

On the way to Kurama's house

Kaname in her kitsune form was talking to Kurama in telepath form.

'So.... How's your life here onii-kun?'

'It's fine Kaname. How about in Makai hm?'

'Well it's going okay. It's just that some things aren't the same,...... ya know. Oy when we get to your house may I talk to Youko-kun onegai?'

'Sure you may. Doshite no?'

'Ano..... I just wanna talk to him I mean I haven't seen him in so long after his death.'

'Alright.'

'Oy, why did you say 'remember' to Bot-chan, Kura-kun?'

'Well I promise her a date because she did me a favor'

'Wait let me guess..... you were attacked by fan girls and you made Botan to pretend to be your girlfriend right?'

'Hai, demo..... how did you know?'

'Well...... it happens in Makai when you were Youko you had a lot of fan girls. And I knew you would choose Botan because I had a feeling that you love her don't you onii-kun?'

'Yup, I knew it'

'Yes I do love Botan, even Youko loves her too...'

'Ah, so I see this is the first girl Youko ever loved, Botan sure is luckly.'

Kurama just blushed as he found the keys to his house or should I say mansion!!!!!!!!!

(BTW Kurama doesn't live his mother Shiori anymore hey, it's a part of life well anyways back to the story)

'This is a really big house Kurama!!! Um can I change back now to my honyou form now?'

"Yes you may Kaname." as they step into the mansion.

A bright light appeared and Kanme was in her honyou form. She was looking back and forth admiring the surroundings around her.

"Kaname you said you want to talk to Youko, yes?"

Kaname stopped gazing around the place and said, "Hai" following Kurama upstairs to his bedroom (of course the Master's bedroom).

As Kurama and Kaname sat down on his bed there was a mirror in front of him (Full sized too).

Then instead of Shuichi Minamino it was Youko Kurama.

"So you wanted to speak to me Kaname?" said Youko's deep solemn voice

As Kaname saw the image of Youko her tail when swishing back and forth and her smile became wider.

"Hi Onii-kun I just wanted to talk about how things changed in Makai and ........................ Kuronue ...... he's ................ not ...... dead."

When Shuichi and Youko heard the last four word that Kaname said they just stared at her Youko started to say.

"Kuronue's not dead ......... but how I saw it with with my two eyes he was killed by the traps from getting that stupid necklace."

"Youko that necklace wasn't stupid remember I gave it to him. And he's not dead he just when to jail that's all for 17 years so he should be free any day now ya know?"

Kaname was looking and the floor when she said those words.

"But ....... How did you know?"

"I...... I was there to hiding in a tree because I wanted to see what it would look like to be a thief and when I saw what happened to Kuro-kun I stayed when you left him I know you had to escape but he was your friend Youko. I stayed because I wanted to see if Kuronue was alright he had a lot of blood that was lost but, he manage to survive somehow I pulled all the bamboo out of him and tried to get him out but he just said 'Don't worry Kaname I'll be alright just leave me here' I tried to talk him out of but he forced me to go so I left. I looked back and saw some guards take him saying he'll be in Reikai prison for 17 years and after that I just ran back to the lair. And that's how I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Youko but I didn't ........... well I dunno how I felt I just didn't wanna tell I guess. So ........... I'm sorry."

Kaname looked up at the mirror to see Youko's reaction he was calm and said

"So I see."

Then Kaname brought up a random question

"Oi do you two really ...................................... love Botan?" she asked again. Pointing at Kurama and the mirror

With that Youko was surprise that his own sister said that he even had pink on his cheeks too.

At my house (kawaii Rikku-chan)

(Youko: I never blush

Kaname: Yeah ya do 'cuz you like Botan-chan

Youko: (no comment and ...................... Blushing)

kawaii Rikku-chan: Well it's my story so I can do whatever I want WHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! And your blushing right now (Gets a camara outta no where and takes a picture of Youko blushing)

KRC & Kaname: You see PROOF (showing the picky to Youko and Kurama)!!!!!

Youko: Damn it all

Readers: Where did she get a camera?

Kurama: Okay sorry about that back to the story)

Kurama's Mansion

Shuichi was surprised too and he even blushed and said.

"Yes Kaname we do love her."

"And she is the first girl Youko ever loved ya know."

"Yes I know. Well I have to go now Kaname."

"What so soon!?" Kaname asked in disappointment.

"Yeah I'm sorry." I have to take Botan on a date, remember?." He chuckled getting up from the bed as the reflection of Youko began to fade away.

"Oh ........ Okay just make sure tomorrow we get to spend sometime 'kay?" She added a smile.

"Alright. Bye Kaname." As he went downstairs and open the door.

"Bye Kurama Good luck." With a wave and Kurama nodded and left.

'I hope that Botan is the some just for you Kurama.' Kaname thought as Kurama went to the park to meet with Botan (Okay, okay I know that I said in the second chappie that Bot-chan would meet him at his house but ..... then I thought what about the park : ) and... well ...... on with the story) .

(oh before I forget Kurama changed his clothes it's a black muscle shirt and khaki shorts 'kay!!)

Genkai's shrine

(After dinner Yukina and Botan went up stairs to talk)

"So Kurama-kun asked you out on a date, That's wonderful Botan-chan!" Yukina said happily.

"Yes, it is wonderful Yukina I mean going on a date with Kurama it's like I'm in Heaven!!!" (Oh, Yukina knows that Bot-chan is in love with Yukina.)

"Just remember we have to go to Keiko's apartment tomorrow and we have to Kana-chan with us too to show her around Ningenkai."

"Right." Then Botan looked at the clock and it was 6:45 "Oh I gotta go Yukina. Ja."

"Okay Botan I hope you have a great time Bye,"

Reikai Prison

"Hey did ya hear Kaname the Thief has stolen a Tamashii Sphere." Said a Reikai guard.

At the dark corner of the prison a youkai who had all black clothing, a wizard (or witch's) hat, black hair put in a ponytail, huge bat wings and a necklace (I think we all know this o) was currently eavesdropping on the conversation when he heard the name Kaname

"Kaname......" said the bat demon

"Yeah but for some reason Koenma-sama doesn't wanna arrest her weird ain't it?"

"Some say after that she went Ningenkai to find her brother."

The bat youkai looked at them and whispered "Kaname's in Ningen to find Youko. Youko's in Ninginkai!!!" (um... if you watched the movie you know he wasn't exactly you know who so he didn't he didn't know if Kurama was in Ningenkai alrightly o)

"Yeah....... Hey you uh...... Kuronue." The guard pointed at the at Kuronue who looked at the guard and said.

"Nani?"

"Your time is up it's already been 17 years already." The guard said unlocking the gate.

"Okay." Kuronue said getting up and was walking the exit. Once he got out he felt the wind hit his face.

'Finally I'm outta that place. Now where should I go.' Unfolding his wings and thinking 'Ningenkai' and he flew down to Ningenkai


End file.
